


Kiss It Better?

by sxlmate



Series: lil loona [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, Chuuseul, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Loona - Freeform, YveSoulChuuSeul, Yvesoul - Freeform, children cursing, they're the same age in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxlmate/pseuds/sxlmate
Summary: Your typical childhood friends AU but when Jinsol asks for a "kith", Sooyoung thinks it means "kick-in-the-head" instead.Guess what happens next?
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Series: lil loona [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996456
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Kiss It Better?

**Author's Note:**

> i saw someone tweet that kith actually meant kick in the head so.. y'all getting some yvesoul and hinted chuuseul <3
> 
> twt: sxlmate

_Once upon a time,_

_there lived a princess named Ha Sooyoung._

_She wasn't your typical princess, though. Sooyoung scared everyone with her deadly weapons, always yelling at anyone who dared to come near her!_

_But much like any princess, she was cursed._

_Cursed to prickle herself on a spindle-_

"I don't want to be a _fucking_ princess!"

Sooyoung groans out loudly, echoing through out the playground. Jinsol stifles a giggle. The older girl catches it, but brushes it off.

"Sooyoung-" Haseul tries to reach out but gets met with a menacing glare from the said girl. " _Oh_ \- Okay!" She adds a nervous chuckle then looks at Jiwoo for help.

Jiwoo sees her and gets it immediately. "Sooyoung won't be the princess then." She states. Sooyoung throws up her arms in victory. "Jinsol will."

" _What_?"

"WHAT?"

Sooyoung has her mouth wide open in surprise. She puts down her arms. "I-i mean-" She loudly clears her throat. "Yeah! Jinsol's gonna be a great princess. To-totally. _Haha!_ " Sooyoung blurts out in a panic, rubbing her nape.

"Why me?" Jinsol deflates, she grimaces at being a pretty princess for their little pretend game.

Haseul and Jiwoo come together and side-hug each other. "Because we already have roles, our dear-" Sooyoung glares at Jiwoo. " _Er_ \- Jinsol! _Just_ Jinsol, aha!" Haseul finishes for Jiwoo.

"Whatever." Jinsol pouts and rolls her eyes, playfully. "Do the story then, Narrator." She heaves out a defeated sigh.

_Once upon a time,_

_there lived a princess named Jung Jinsol._

_She wasn't your typical princess, though. Jinsol was an intelligent girl but not only was she smart, rumors say she had a six-pack because of her training almost every day._

_But much like any princess, she was cursed._

_Cursed to prickle herself on a spindle and fall into deep slumber._

_Only a true hero could save-_

"HEY, JINSOL, GET UP!"

Haseul and Jiwoo flinch at yet another interruption by none other than Ha Sooyoung. The duo look over at Jinsol, who is completely unfazed by the girl's booming voice.

"Well, Sooyoung," Haseul smirks, she waves a finger at the latter. "Only a prince can save her!"

Sooyoung furrows her eyebrows, narrowing her eyes at the smaller girl. "What?" She waves her arms around. "We literally have _no_ guys here??"

Jiwoo intercepts, going in between the two. "WELL-" She giggles. "We _can_ find a guy!"

Sooyoung suddenly grabs Jiwoo's arm and points it at Haseul. "BANG!" She blows at the girl's finger, as if smoke was coming out of it. "You're _dead_ now."

"Huh." Jiwoo glances at Sooyoung and Haseul, confused at the older girl's action. "Did you just turn me into a _gun?!_ " She questions and hears Sooyoung mutter 'yes. now shut up'.

"You can't do that..?" Haseul confusedly retorts. "I'm.." She glances at Jinsol, who simply mouths 'dragon' at her. "I'M A _DRAGON!_ "

"Okay, well-" Rolling her eyes, Sooyoung points her 'gun' at the 'dragon' again. "Bang." She deadpans.

"You're dead now, for real." Sooyoung goes to walk towards Jinsol, but Haseul jumps in front of her. "Hey, _dragon_ , you're dead."

Haseul balls up her fists and puts it on her hips. "I'M _BULLETPROOF!_ " She shouts out.

Jiwoo shakes her head and goes to sit next to Jinsol. "These _idiots_.." She whispers.

" _Our_ idiots, Jiwoo." Jinsol corrects the younger girl, an airy giggle comes after. "We love 'em, anyway."

Looking at the older, Jiwoo slowly nods. "Yeah, you're right."

The two giggle quietly as Jinsol affectionately pats Jiwoo.

"What kind of bullshit is she saying.." Sooyoung mutters before holding out her own arm this time and pretends to shoot. "I SAID, _BANG._ "

"DID YOU _NOT_ HEAR ME? I SAID I WAS _BULLETPROOF_ , SOOYOUNG!" Haseul has her hands in her hair now.

"MY GUN SHOT A SMALLER GUN WHICH SHOT A _KNIFE!_ " She proudly shouts back with all her chest. Sooyoung has a smug expression.

Haseul, perplexed, takes a moment to process what the older had said. "WHAT- WHAT WAS _THE POINT_ OF THE SMALLER GUN?"

"COOL POINTS!" Sooyoung shakes her head in disbelief. "You're dumb if you don't consider that cool, Haseul."

"What if I actually _don't_ find it coo-"

Haseul couldn't even finish her sentence as she gets rudely thrown off the playground set. She falls onto the sand with a blood-curdling screech.

"HASEUL!" Jiwoo screams once the said girl was thrown off. She quickly gets off the set and runs over to their fallen comrade by the hands of a traitor.

Jinsol, slack-jawed, narrows her eyes at Sooyoung. "Is she okay, Sooyoung?" She asks, genuinely worried for her small friend.

Sooyoung looks over the railing and sees Haseul sporting her infamous greasy smile at a teary-eyed Jiwoo. She looks back at Jinsol. "Yeah. She's alright, Sol."

"Still." Crossing her arms, Jinsol shakes her head in disapproval for her actions. "You shouldn't have done that." She scolds which effectively makes Sooyoung look smaller as her cocky demeanor disappears completely.

"But-" Sooyoung catches Jinsol's terrifying glare. "Okay, sorry." She blurts out as she rubs her nape, awkwardly.

Jinsol giggles at her. "It's okay, Sooyoungie. Don't do it again, though." She gives an apologetic smile.

Sooyoung honestly didn't catch what she said after the nickname. She nears her and wraps her arms around Jinsol, squeezing tight.

Surprised, Jinsol takes a moment before hugging back. " _My_ hero." She firmly states, slightly muffled by Sooyoung's shoulder.

Flustered, Sooyoung lets go to look at Jinsol dead in the eyes. "Really? _Me?_ " She points at herself, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah." She nods. "Who else, Haseul?" Jinsol adds to tease.

"What? No!" Sooyoung huffs out, slightly upset. "I'm _your_ hero. Only _me,_ not the flimsy dragon!"

Jinsol stands up, pursing her lips once she gets reminded of how Sooyoung is taller than her. She clears her throat. "Yeah, sure. You big baby."

Scrunching up her nose at the supposed insult, Sooyoung playfully rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

"Can't make m-" Jinsol suddenly gets scooped up in one fell swoop. She instantly wraps her arms around Sooyoung's neck in fear, a small whimper escapes her lips.

Sooyoung greasily laughs at Jinsol. "Say _what?_ " She asks in a sickeningly sweet tone. Sooyoung expectantly looks at Jinsol, but the girl doesn't mutter a single word. "Okay then." She softly breathes out.

Jinsol heaves a content sigh as Sooyoung _~~struggles~~_ effortlessly carries the former towards the slide. She grips tightly.

The two were seated by the slide, looking at the end of the tunnel. "Are you ready, Sol?" Sooyoung asks, shifting a little to make them comfortable.

"Y-yeah." Jinsol stutters out. Sooyoung nods and puts on her smug expression. "By the end of this, maybe I could get a kis-"

They slip and begin sliding down the plastic tunnel. Sooyoung lets a yelp out while as Jinsol screeched. The two nervously laugh up until-

Poof.

Muffled footsteps near the two. Haseul and Jiwoo worriedly look at them as they faceplanted onto the sandy surface of the playground.

"Are you okay-" Jiwoo goes to pick up Sooyoung but the latter's hand swats violently. Haseul helped Jinsol up and was patting away the dust.

Sooyoung jumps up and spits out sand much to the trio's disgust. "I totally meant to do that." She states with an awkward chuckle before tending to Jinsol. "Are you hurt?"

Haseul and Jiwoo roll their eyes.

Looking dead serious, Sooyoung worries if she ruined their friendship by failing to save Jinsol from faceplanting onto the sand. The latter had glossy eyes, her features turning red.

Sooyoung scrambles. She looks at Haseul and Jiwoo, silently pleading for help. The duo simply shrugs at her, leaving Sooyoung helpless in her current predicament.

Jinsol sniffles which makes Sooyoung get whiplash by how fast she turned to look at her. The older hesitantly wipes her tears away, carefully so. "No, no. Don't cry!"

"Give her a kiss already!" Haseul teasingly shouts then hiding behind Jiwoo. "Protect me, Jiwooming." She whispers in fear.

Before Sooyoung could even beat up Haseul, she hears Jinsol softy chuckle. "That's what my mom does." The girl says. Sooyoung harshly swallows.

"Yeah?" She bites the inside of her cheek. Sooyoung fumbles with her thumbs.

"Yeah." Jinsol smiles as she wipes her face, her sniffles decreased.

Sooyoung remains mum with Jinsol's head resting on her thighs. She carefully glosses over the girl's features. A small gasp is made when she notices a reddening spot on Jinsol's face.

Shivering ever so lightly at the older's caress, Jinsol confusedly looks up at Sooyoung until the latter's fingers brushes over the forming bruise which results in a hiss to escape her lips.

"Sorry." Sooyoung frowns, feeling like a kicked puppy. "It hurts, huh?" She softly coos.

"Kith it better?" Jinsol asks, her words a little muffled by her hand that was wiping away any remnants of sand on her features.

Sooyoung heard her loud and clear, but what the _hell_ is _'kith'?_

_Kiss? No, that can't be it. What the fuck is kith?_

_Wait- I saw it somewhere before!_

_Kick.. Kick-in-the-head? Aha, that must be it!_

_Totally._

_Wow, Ha Sooyoung, you're so smart._

_Wait- why would Jinsol ask for a kic-_

Sooyoung jumps back into reality and subconsciously kicks up her legs, Without realizing it until it was too late.

"Oh, _Shit-_ "

//

While in deep slumber, two bodies suddenly come crashing down on her. She wakes up abruptly as if she had a nightmare. "God- What the fuck!" She yells out.

"Hey, Hasu!" Haseul cheekily grins at the sleepy woman. "Wakey, wakey, my dear friend!"

"Good morning, Sooyoung-ah!" Jiwoo chimes in, hugging the two.

Sooyoung thrashes under them, kicking her legs. "Get the _fuck_ off me." She hisses. Sooyoung regrets having the two be their roommates.

"Hey, hey!" Haseul slaps the older woman's legs. "Be careful with your kicking." She teases, recalling a certain memory from their childhood.

Narrowing her eyes at the other woman, Sooyoung takes a moment for it to click. She hears Jiwoo laugh out loud at her. "Wait-"

Jiwoo wipes a metaphorical tear away by how much she giggled. "Oh, yeah!" Another giggle. "Remember when Sooyoung full on kicked Jinsol on the head?"

Haseul and Jiwoo bust their lungs which results in another woman to enter the room due to their loud laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Jinsol quietly enters with her head slightly tilted in confusion.

Sooyoung, who had given up on shaking the duo off her, glares up at the ceiling feeling humiliated. "I was a kid! I genuinely thought it meant kick-in-the-head."

Hearing Sooyoung's defense, Jinsol's mouth forms into a small 'o'. "Ah. That." She knowingly smiles as she goes to join the trio on the bed. "Stop bullying Sooyoung." Jinsol scolds the younger duo.

"Yeah! Listen to Jinsol. She's _so_ right." Sooyoung adds.

Haseul rolls her eyes at her ever so whipped friend. "Fine." She sighs out.

"No jams." Jiwoo pouts up at Jinsol. The latter shoves her face away. Feigning offence, Jiwoo grabs Haseul's wrist and drags her out of the room.

The older duo are left alone in the room.

Jinsol looks over at Sooyoung and they go into a fit of giggles. She lays down comfortably on the older woman, whom holds her as if she could break under her touch.

"Sorry." She hears from Sooyoung. Jinsol affectionately pats her back. "It's been years, Sooyoungie. Let it go already." She slowly draws out.

Sooyoung hums. "I know, but still." She scrunches her nose. "It was stupid of me." Sooyoung frowns at Jinsol.

"You're stupid on your own." Jinsol boops her nose.

"Hey." Sooyoung's expression turns serious. "If I'm stupid, we stupid together, Sol." She proudly grins, exposing her bunny-like teeth.

"Whatever floats your boat." Jinsol shakes her head. "Can I ask a question though?"

"Shoot." Sooyoung curiously watches Jinsol point at her lips. She raises an eyebrow.

" _Kiss_ it better?"


End file.
